Fun in the dark
by Barbed Wire Halo
Summary: During a storm the power goes out. What do the guys get up to?


**Hey guys, Hannah here. The idea for this story just randomly popped into my head and I h****ad to write it down. I didn'tspend a long time on this so I apologise for any errors. Enjoy.**

**Oh, I do not own Big Time Rush.  
**

* * *

The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed as the boys of Big Time Rush sat together on their bright orange couch. A movie played on the television but none of the boys paid any attention to it. They were too busy laughing. Carlos had thrown a handful of popcorn in the air in a failed attempt at catching some in his mouth. He had thrown it a little too far to the right and most of the popcorn was resting in James' previously neat hair. At least it was until he dove at Carlos and shook it out. The two boys rolled around on the floor, too busy laughing to actually do any damage to each other.

Logan and Kendall had placed bets on which of their friends would win the battle and were cheering for their chosen person.

"Yes!" Kendall cheered as James pinned Carlos down.

Logan pouted and handed Kendall a five dollar bill. James pulled Carlos to his feet and the two of them exchanged sly grins before launching themselves at the other half of the band. Kendall and Logan both yelped as their friends combined weight crushed them into the couch. Before either of them could push the two boys off them a particularly loud thunder clap made them jump. At the same time all of the lights in the apartment turned off simultaneously, along with the television.

James' girly shriek broke the brief silence that followed the sudden darkness. Kendall chuckled and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey!" he whined indignantly, pushing James off him and standing up.

James laughed and used the couch to pull himself to his feet. Carlos climbed off of Logan and helped his smart friend stand up.

"Does anybody know where a flashlight is?"

"I threw mine out to make room for more Cuda man spray."

"Helmet needed more space in his drawer, the flashlight had to go."

"Logie, you've seen my room. Do you honestly think I could find something as small as a flashlight in there?"

Logan shook his head at his friends and sighed.

"Where does Mama Knight keep the candles and matches?"

"She keeps them in a locked drawer in her room; she doesn't trust Carlos not to set something on fire," James said, laughing.

"Oh yeah Pretty Boy, you better watch out or your hair will pay," Carlos threatened.

"No, don't set his hair on fire. Burnt hair smells terrible."

James and Carlos both looked in Kendall's general direction.

"Exactly how do you know that, Kendall?" Carlos questioned.

"Why don't you ask James? I'm sure he would love to tell you."

"Kendall it was one time, let it go," James pleaded.

Carlos was practically hopping on the spot with anticipation. He looked between his taller friends waiting for someone to reveal the big secret. With an evil grin at James' shadowy outline Kendall began to tell the story.

"When we were eleven, James was staying at my house. We decided to use candles to roast marshmallows. James set his marshmallow on fire so he shook it to put the flame out. It flew off the stick and hit me in the head. My hair caught fire and we both freaked out."

Carlos laughed and looked at James.

"You did that but you still think that Mama K puts the matches away so that I can't get them?"

Too late Kendall remembered what had happened the last time he had tried to embarrass James by telling this story. James had finished it and Kendall was the one who ended up getting embarrassed.

He put his hand over James' mouth before he could say anything. He felt James smirk against his hand and instantly realised that the other boy was planning something. It wasn't long before he found out what. Kendall pulled his hand back and wiped it on his jeans.

"Hand-licker," he muttered.

"Kendall didn't tell you how he put the fire out, did he Carlos?"

"James, don't do it," Kendall begged.

"Tell me!" Carlos said excitedly.

"He stuck his head in the toilet," James spilled.

Carlos laughed so hard that tears ran down his cheeks.

While his friends had been talking and laughing Logan was preparing for a surprise attack. He had pulled all of the cushions off the couch and was now crouching behind the couch. He began throwing the cushions over the couch at the other guys. He laughed when he heard their surprised cries. One thing that he had forgotten was that once he threw all of the cushions he would be unarmed. He peeked over the couch to see three shadowy shapes advancing on him with pillows raised high above their heads. He whimpered and cowered behind the couch. He screamed when the other three started beating him with their cushions. James swung at Logan but missed and hit Kendall in the face, which resulted in the two of them having their own little pillow fight while Carlos continued to attack Logan. Logan ran around the couch and picked up one of the discarded cushions before turning to face Carlos. With a loud battle cry Carlos charged at Logan, smacking straight into a brick wall, otherwise known as Kendall. This caused Kendall to lose his balance. As he fell he swung his arms out to the sides and his cushion made contact with the side of Carlos' head. The cushion that James had been about to hit Kendall with smacked Logan in the chest and made him yelp.

* * *

Half an hour later the boys had exhausted themselves with their pillow fight and were sprawled out on the floor recovering. The last remaining bit of light had faded, leaving the apartment in complete darkness. Suddenly Carlos jumped up and started running around the room, narrowly avoiding the dining room table and the couch before crashing straight into the swirly slide.

"Swirly! How could you? I thought we were friends!" Carlos asked sadly.

James and Kendall snickered.

"Carlos, the slide is an inanimate object," Logan pointed out.

Carlos looked confused as he spoke "Logie, say that again in English please."

Logan shook his head in exasperation.

"The slide can't move genius."

Carlos gasped. He forgot all about being upset with swirly and wrapped his arms around his beloved piece of plastic.

"It's okay Swirly, he didn't mean it."

"Is he really…" James began.

Before he could finish Kendall interrupted, "just leave it."

Logan moaned, "I've got to get new friends."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. Bye-bye now.**


End file.
